Kilie McPeek
Kilie McPeek is Christopher's very first ex girlfriend and a recurring main antagonist of The Dark Side who debuts in the episode Catch Her If You Can! Biography Physical Appearance Personality Kilie is ruthless as she shot Christopher in the chest with a laser pistol in the episode Revenge of an Ex!. Kilie also has gradually become more and more of a business-crazed and very dangerous foe even prior to the events of her former leader's elimination as later revealed in the episode That Will Be All, Part 1, where she returns to Elijah's old office which she currently resides in as of the eight color-coded team divisions on The Dark Side. Kilie currently takes on the living role of her fallen former leader who graciously left her in charge as the Yellow Division's brand new leader while taking his place for the rest of her entire life while she was trusted to help avenge her deceased leader and best evil friend while having to return the favor of honoring the deceased's very last evil wish (which according to the crew, the evil wish is going to be revealed precisely in the last part of the three-part Season 9 finale/That Will Be All special event). Quotes Relationships Friends Elijah Haffner Enemies Christopher Jones Even though Kilie and Christopher are archenemies, Kilie secretly likes Christopher's singing but easily hides it strongly well. But, recently mentioned that according to the show's primary creator, Kilie has become extremely jealous of his other skills, (which is obviously including his singing) and she has even gone as far as to become slightly annoyed from his singing by her fifth appearance in the series. Alice May Not much is known about the interaction between Kilie and Searra MillerAlice May except that she has never personally met Kilie 'until their very first and very antagonistic encounter in the episode Catch Her If You Can which reveals their mutual hatred for each other but despite this, the two feuding spies have some very obvious common ground involving their related love life. Jordan Loza Appearances 'Season 2 * Catch Her If You Can (First Appearance; Main Antagonist) * Holly Holly Not So Jolly * Family Feud Part 1 * Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 * Date with Kirsten * Secrets We Need To Keep * Someone is Different * Beaten Up * Not Who They Seem Part 1 * Not Who They Seem Part 2 * Not Who They Seem Part 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Abilities *Archery Proficiency *Martial Arts Proficiency *Speed *Accuracy *Precognition- Kilie shares this ability with her ex-boyfriend Christopher Jones. *Precise Aim- Kilie demonstrates her precise aim in the episode Ice Cream Chaos when she knocked Jordan and Alice with one punch each and she knocked out Ellysa with one kick to the stomach! *'Kilie' was defeated by Christine in the episode Revenge on the Jones Family Part 2 and by Robin in Revenge on the Jones Family Part 1 and by Ellysa and Christopher in Revenge on the Jones Family Part 3. Trivia Characters Category:A-Z Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Dark Side Agents Category:Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:Female Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recurring Main Antagonists Category:Enemies of Christopher Category:Enemies of O.T.S.U. Category:Enemies of The Jones Family Category:Friends of Elijah Category:Enemies of the Evil Valley Side Category:Enemies of SPECTRE Category:Enemies of The Tough Organization Category:Characters